<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Addicted to Doctor by TheShyGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215784">Addicted to Doctor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl'>TheShyGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, M/M, Prostate Massage, Roleplay, Sex Worker Dean Winchester, predictable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirl/pseuds/TheShyGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys his job at Crowley's sex club, but it gets even better when the sexy guy who plays doctor becomes a regular client. Unfortunately, feelings are a big no-no at the club which causes some issues. </p>
<p>*My work is only to be published on AO3. I do not give permission for this to be re-distributed through any app or other website.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Addicted to Doctor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big thanks to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph">MelancholySeraph</a><br/>.<br/>Additional thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetkitchenpaint/pseuds/wetkitchenpaint">wetkitchenpaint</a> for putting up with my multiple random word choice messages and helping me out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   When Dean Winchester was a little boy, there were rare occasions where he allowed himself to think about the future. Being on the road all the time, being dragged from one place to another by his father, meant there were times that Dean didn’t think he’d see the next day, let alone make it to adulthood. </p>
<p>   The scenarios he imagined though were all surprisingly bright. It was usually just him and his little brother Sam fishing or having a couple of beers. Nothing fancy. He wondered about what kind of job he might have. With his skill set and minimal schooling, he figured he’d be doing some kind of security. Sam, on the other hand, was a sponge. Everything he read, he retained. Dean thought he might grow up to become a teacher or some kind of scientist. </p>
<p>   Reality did not quite turn out like those childhood dreams.</p>
<p>   While Dean and their father were off bounty hunting, Sam had asked to stay with his Uncle Bobby. This allowed him to stay in one spot and focus on his schoolwork. He was fifteen when he found his passion through tragedy. When their father was killed on the job in Phoenix, the cops originally tried to pin it on Dean. While Bobby went down there to help out, Sam spent countless hours pouring over Arizona and federal laws to find a loophole. He never found one and things got sorted out thanks to a bystander who showed up with video footage. The seed had already been planted for Sam though. Thanks to his hard work in school he was granted scholarships and made his way to Stanford. Since Dean had taken up residence in San Francisco, they were much closer for when one wanted to see the other.</p>
<p>   Sam’s life had turned out closer to Dean’s younger expectations than his own life did. There was no security job, nor was he dead in a ditch, which was a hidden fear he’d had for a long time. Now, he was something completely different. </p>
<p>   His day didn’t even start until he crawled out of bed around three in the afternoon, always thankful that he spent the extra money for the coffee pot with the timer. Between then and eight, his life was his own. He’d go grocery shopping, do his laundry, or whatever else needed to get done. Then, it was time to get ready for work. </p>
<p>   Out of all the jobs he’d imagined enjoying, being a prostitute was not on the list. Dean had always wondered if it would ever come to that and within a year of losing his dad, he was out of money, sleeping in his car, and sucking dick at a local bar. It was not a glamorous life. But then, he met Fergus Crowley who offered him a far better situation than what he had. </p>
<p>   Sure, he was still selling his body, but now the only people to get their hands on him were thoroughly vetted and tested beforehand. There was also a strict set of rules that clients and workers had to abide by. If they didn’t, there was no secondary warning; they were kicked out and never allowed back. The best perk of all though was the money. The clients had to pay big to even get considered. Proof of income was necessary and if the clients weren’t banking at least six figures, they were denied. All of this led to Dean enjoying a very posh life. </p>
<p>   Crowley’s had good reason for requiring big money. While a man or woman could come in and just rent a guy for a couple hours, there was a fantasy menu for those with more specific tastes and Crowley had built rooms for all of them. Wanting some child play? There’s a room set up like a kid’s bedroom. Want a mechanic to fuck you over literally? There’s a room set up like a garage. Want to make use of a butler or maid? Head to the library. </p>
<p>   Dean’s favorite room, however, was the doctor’s office. It wasn’t because he had a kink. There wasn’t anything in there he’d consider sexy, but he knew that if he was going there, then his favorite client had come in. He always chose Dean and always asked for the doctor’s office playroom. </p>
<p>   The first time, Dean had been hesitant, but since the pay was good, he’d figured it was worth it to try anything once. He’d sat on the end of the bed wearing nothing but a paper gown, feeling very much like he was in an actual doctor’s office. He’d felt nervous and the anxiety only grew as his wait stretched on. </p>
<p>   Nowadays, Dean knew that the waiting was part of the game. You never get to see the doctor immediately. That first-time though, he had gotten quite irritated and was planning on giving the guy an earful as soon as he came in. He’d been staring at an anatomy poster on the wall when he heard the door open. He’d turned around to make a smart ass comment, but the words became stuck in his throat. </p>
<p>   “Hello, Dean.”</p>
<p>   They had their fair share of attractive clients, but this one took the cake. Thick, dark hair, nice build, pink lips, and eyes so blue Dean couldn’t help but stare. He carried a clipboard and was dressed in a white dress shirt with a blue tie, black slacks, and a doctor’s coat. There was even a stethoscope draped over his neck. He looked every bit the part. </p>
<p>   “I apologize for keeping you waiting. We’re quite busy today.”</p>
<p>   Whatever argument he had planned, slipped away. The deep quality of the man’s voice combined with his handsome facade was enough to get Dean to fall in line. “Nah, it’s fine. I understand.”</p>
<p>   After pretending to take some basic health information, he proceeded to examine Dean, checking his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth, and then listening to his heart and breath sounds. He was completely clinical the whole time. It was enough to make Dean wonder if the man, who he was instructed to call “Doctor,” actually was a practicing MD. </p>
<p>   Despite the relative normalcy of it all, just being close to the man, hearing his sexy voice as he gave instructions, feeling the gentle touch of the man’s hands, Dean could already feel himself beginning to swell beneath the paper gown. It made him itch to get to the fun stuff. <em> Please let there be fun stuff </em>, he’d prayed. It wasn’t unheard of for a person to pay for time with someone simply to chat or play out a nonsexual fantasy. He hoped this was not one of those. </p>
<p>   When the doctor asked Dean to turn around and bend over the bed so he could check his prostate, he hoped that it meant something fun was on the way. He may have completed the turn a little too eagerly judging from the doctor’s laugh, but Dean lost his shame long ago.</p>
<p>   “Very good, Dean. I’m going to put a glove on my right hand and apply some lubrication. Then, we’ll get started.”</p>
<p>   “Okay, Doctor.” Dean’s heartbeat had already kicked up a few notches and his now firm erection was bumping against the bed. He was nowhere near old enough to be in need of a prostate exam, but he also knew the enjoyment that could be had. A warm hand rested on his left cheek.</p>
<p>   “I’m going to add a bit of lube to the anus. Please hold still.”</p>
<p>   Holding still was harder than Dean imagined. As soon as he felt the doctor’s finger moving around his hole, all he wanted to do was push against it. Reminding himself that it would be there soon enough, he managed to keep himself calm. When the finger pulled away, his excitement went up a tick. <em> It’s gotta be time. </em></p>
<p>   “Alright, Dean. I’m going to insert my finger now. Relax, and please tell me if you experience any pain or discomfort.”</p>
<p>   Dean couldn’t stop the snort. “Sure thing, Doc.” He’d had things much larger than a finger inside him and was hoping he would tonight, as well. This was foreplay as far as he was concerned.</p>
<p>   As the lubed finger pressed against his hole, Dean relaxed and it slid in rather quickly. Finally having something happening caused him to breathe a sigh of relief. He could feel it sliding further inside him, pressure building that without arousal could be uncomfortable. With a doctor’s quick precision, the prostate was quickly located and pressed upon. A pleasurable gasp escaped Dean’s lips as he gripped the edges of the bed. </p>
<p>   “Are you okay, Dean?”</p>
<p>   He couldn’t look back to see the doctor, but could hear the smile in his words. “Yeah. All good.” Pressing his upper half against the bed, he gave himself over to the sensations.</p>
<p>   The doctor proceeded to massage Dean’s prostate, getting various sounds from him. After a couple minutes of this delicious torture, he leaned over Dean’s back, quietly saying, “You know, Dean, I can see your cock and it’s leaking quite a bit. I just want you to know that it’s not uncommon to have an orgasm during this procedure. Would you like me to help you with that?”</p>
<p>   “God, yes!” Dean pleaded between happy little gasps. </p>
<p>   The doctor chuckled as he leaned back. “Okay then. I will help you.”</p>
<p>   A second lubed finger entered along with the first making Dean whimper in delight. He was done with games though. They were there to cater to the clients, to play their games, but he couldn’t stop himself. “More! I need something bigger. Please.” He didn’t care that he was begging. </p>
<p>   “Mmm...calm down, Dean. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we have to be careful.” </p>
<p>   Dean let his forehead thunk against the bed. He practically jolted back upright when he felt the doctor’s free hand wrap around his dick, squeezing gently before slowly starting to stroke the length.</p>
<p>   “Does this help?” the doctor asked. </p>
<p>   “Fuck yes! That helps.” Unable to help himself, Dean’s hips were starting to move on their own, sliding himself back onto the doctor’s fingers and then forward, pushing into his hand. </p>
<p>   “I’m glad, but you need to stop moving.”</p>
<p>   Irritated by the slow pace, Dean decided to try a different tack. Twisting around was uncomfortable, but he managed to lock eyes with the doctor. “Come on, Doc. You’ve got your fingers inside. You know how hot and tight I am. Are you really going to keep waiting before shoving that big cock in me? I know you gotta be uncomfortable in those pants. Fuck me, please. I need it.” He could see the change in the doctor’s face. <em> Bingo. </em></p>
<p>   “Please turn back around.”</p>
<p>   Dean quickly did as he was told, feeling the doctor’s fingers slide out. He could hear the doctor throwing away the glove and pulling down his zipper. The unmistakable sound of a condom wrapper, followed by squirts of the lube had Dean’s heartbeat racing. His naughty words were rewarded as he felt the head of the doctor’s cock pressing against him. This time, he was willing to stay still and let the doctor do the work. He focused on how amazing it felt to be filled up, moaning happily the whole time. When he felt the doctor’s hips press against him, he purred a “thank you, Doctor.” Then, his whole world was shaken. </p>
<p>   Dean’s words had been more than effective and the doctor began to pound into him at a surprising pace. It was a complete one-eighty from the gentle, in-control demeanor from before. Strong hands held Dean in place on the bed as the doctor slammed forward over and over.</p>
<p>   Holding onto the table, Dean began seeing stars. The prior stimulation to his prostate had him feeling extra sensitive. Pleasure was pouring through him and he already felt like he was on the brink. It was as if he was already in the throes of an orgasm, but knew he wasn’t quite there yet. It was almost too much. “Fuck, yes! Doctor, so close!” </p>
<p>   The doctor did not change his pace or actions, keeping a continuous motion into Dean. He was merciless as he kept going, enjoying every noise coming from Dean’s lips. Minutes ticked by, but his stamina held.  </p>
<p>   As the sensations continued to build, Dean began to whimper. He felt like he was going to explode, but nothing could give him that final push over the edge. It was maddening. “Please. Please, I can’t.” He wasn’t even sure what his own words meant. Tears began to fill his eyes as his body became overwhelmed. “Doctooor…” he whined.</p>
<p>   Taking pity on Dean, the doctor shifted slightly and his next thrust hit the spot he’d been working earlier. The instantaneous contraction was so tight around his member that he gave himself over to his own pleasure, using the body below as it worked to milk him.</p>
<p>   As soon as his prostate was pressed, Dean’s vision went white and he was sure he was dying. He was convinced he was completely out of his body, floating in a paradise where everything felt good. It felt as if he’d been out of it forever, but it couldn’t have been that long. As he came back to himself, he could still feel his cock pulsing, shooting what must be his life force onto the floor. The doctor was still thrusting away behind him, slamming against his ass. </p>
<p>   “So good, Dean!” he gasped as he kept up his force. “Ah, you’re squeezing so tight!” His face contorted as one more push forward and his cock began to spurt, filling the condom he wore. He gave a few more slow, deep thrusts as he worked through his orgasm. At last, he stilled, his member still buried inside Dean. As he tried to catch his breath, he ran his hands soothingly along the strong, tan back in front of him. “Dean, are you okay?”</p>
<p>   Still trying to orient himself in what had to be a new world, Dean didn’t feel like he could speak. Instead, he settled for a grunting noise that he hoped came across positively. </p>
<p>   The doctor chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes. Can you stand?”</p>
<p>   Negative grunting noise.</p>
<p>   “Alright. Up on the bed. I’ll help you.” After pulling out, he attempted to help a rather useless Dean, finally managing to get him laying up on the bed on his back. Keeping an eye on Dean, the doctor quickly tossed the condom in the trash and cleaned himself up with the wipes that were on the counter. Once he was done, he took the wipes over to the bed and began to clean up Dean. </p>
<p>   Dean had one arm thrown over his eyes, but his frown was still visible. “What’re you doin’?” he mumbled. </p>
<p>   “Oh, you can speak now?” The doctor smiled down at him. “I can’t leave a patient in such a state. I just need to get you cleaned up.” Since Dean didn’t say anymore, the doctor finished up his work. “Alright, Dean, I need you to sit up.” Taking an arm, the doctor helped Dean into a sitting position with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, paper gown sticking in spots because of his sweating. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>   Dean was back to reality now, but still felt like jelly. He was having trouble comprehending how this one man had made him experience what he did. He was a little in awe and it showed in his face. “Yeah. I’m...fantastic.”</p>
<p>   The doctor smiled, eye crinkles appearing that only seemed to make him more attractive. “Good. You can go ahead and get dressed now. You can take your chart with you and drop it off at the reception desk.” The doctor patted Dean on the leg and turned to leave the room. </p>
<p>   “Doctor!” Dean was not supposed to say what he was about to. He couldn’t help it though. “I want to see you again.”</p>
<p>   Stepping back to Dean, the doctor took his head between his hands and pressed their lips together. Without any coaxing needed, Dean’s lips parted and their tongues entwined. It was a short kiss, but he hoped his patient felt the promise in it. He pulled back, locking eyes with Dean’s. “I will definitely see you again.”</p>
<p>   Dean nodded, trying to keep the stupid grin off his face. He received one more quick kiss from the doctor, then watched as he left the room, closing the door behind him. For a long moment, he simply sat on the bed, reliving the scene he’d just been through. At last, he took a deep breath and sighed. “Jesus, that was something else.” </p>
<p>   He rose from the bed, legs still a bit wobbly, and headed over to the chair where he’d set his clothes. Something caught his eye and he had to do a double-take. On the floor at the end of the bed was what could only be described as a small puddle of cum. “What the fuck?” He looked closer. “No way. No way I came that much.” Shaking his head in disbelief, Dean got dressed and decided to go home for the rest of the night. </p>
<p>   The doctor had kept his promise. He showed up at least once a month, sometimes two if Dean was lucky. Every time, Dean was left a complete mess, but thoroughly satisfied. Each session ended with a kiss between the two. It did seem that the kissing began to last longer as they went on. In the last scene, Dean was practically ready to go for a second round, by the time they stopped. Even the doctor looked thoroughly disheveled, blue eyes black with desire, but he’d pulled himself together and managed to do his usual end of the session spiel before leaving again. </p>
<p>   This had been going on for six months and it was starting to mess with Dean’s head. When he’d go into work, there was a sense of excitement as he’d check the daily list for the doctor room. On the rare occasions that it was there, he spent his whole day floating on a cloud. If he had to suck off some old guy in the library or give some socialite a ride, he didn’t care. He knew that he’d be seeing his doctor soon enough. </p>
<p>   However, the downside to that was every other day. It made sense that more often than not, the doctor wasn’t going to be there. On those days, getting through his client list was a chore. Even ending up with another hottie didn’t lift his spirits. He could be wrapped up in a bed with a guy he’d normally drool over, but it just wasn’t the same anymore. Worst of all, his regular clients were starting to notice.</p>
<p>   Dean knocked on the open door of Fergus Crowley’s office. “You wanted to see me?”</p>
<p>   His boss waved him in from where he sat behind a desk. “Yeah, take a seat.” Once Dean had settled himself in one of the chairs in front of the desk, Crowley sat back with a sigh and steepled his fingers. “So...what’s going on, Dean?”</p>
<p>   It was unusual to end up in Crowley’s office for anything, so Dean doubted this was a social call. “Nothing’s going on. What’s this about?”</p>
<p>   “This is about one of my biggest earners not pleasing his clients.”</p>
<p>   “What?!” Dean was shocked. Not one person had said anything to him and they’d all gotten off. <em> So, what’s the issue? </em></p>
<p>   Leaning forward, Crowley set his arms on the desk and sighed again. “I could make a list a mile long of the wonderful compliments we’ve had about you. The clients enjoy the Dean-experience. Lately though, I have heard more than once that you just ‘weren’t into it,’ that you ‘seemed to be somewhere else.’ So, I’m going to ask you again, Dean. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>   To be honest, he didn’t have to think hard about it, but he also couldn’t tell Crowley the truth. If he started obsessing over one of his clients, he’d be tossed out and then he’d never get to see the guy again. He didn’t know what to do about it though. For now, he shrugged and said, “I don’t know. Everything has been the same. Maybe they just weren’t feeling it.”</p>
<p>   Crowley frowned, clearly displeased with the lie. “It is your job to <em> make </em> them feel it.” He reached down to a desk drawer and started rifling through the files. “Since you’re not succeeding at that job, I’m putting you on leave for a week.”</p>
<p>   “What?! You can’t do that!” Dean had enough saved up that keeping this job wasn’t a necessity, but he still wanted to work.</p>
<p>   “I absolutely can.” Finding the right paper, Crowley set it on his desk and began to fill it out. “You can take this time and work out whatever your issues are. When you come back, I expect to hear that you are back to new and ready to please to the best of your ability. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>   “I don’t need th…”</p>
<p>   “Dean,” Crowley looked up from the paper, “get out of my office. Come back in a week.”</p>
<p>   It was obvious that arguing would be futile. With no other choice, he threw his hands up and stomped out.</p>
<p>   Outside, he sat in his car without starting it. He didn’t know what to do with himself and, as usual, his thoughts drifted to the doctor. <em> What if he comes while I’m gone? Will someone else play with him? </em> The sick feeling in his stomach was completely unwelcome. He knew he had to get this obsession under control if he wanted to keep his job. He took a few deep breaths and thought about it logically. <em> The doctor was here two weeks ago. The chances of him coming again before I get back are really slim. I can just take the time off, enjoy myself. I could spend some time with Sam. Everything is fine. </em>Patting his steering wheel, he said, “Okay, Baby. Let's head home.”</p><hr/>
<p>   Though he and his brother were only an hour apart, it wasn’t often they got together. They preferred chatting through text, calling if something seemed immediately important. Their schedules just didn’t match up well. With all this free time, Dean knew he would drive himself crazy if he spent too much time at the house. After a quick set of texts, it was decided that Dean would be in Stanford on Saturday and noon for lunch with Sam at a place near campus. </p>
<p>   That still left him two days to kill. Normally, he’d only be at the gym late at night on his days off. He shifted his sleep schedule so he wouldn’t pass out on Sam and spent his days working out. He was going harder than usual and one of the trainers even advised him to take some time off to rest. It felt good though to focus on something other than work, other than Doctor. </p>
<p>   Meeting up with Sam was always fun, though he couldn’t help but brag on his little brother to anyone who’d listen. After informing the waitress about Sam becoming a lawyer, he got chastised for it. </p>
<p>   “Dean, a lot of people over here are working on law. It’s not a big deal,” Sam told him. </p>
<p>   “I don’t care how many are going. It is a big deal. I’m thankful every damn day that you are doing this and not what I am.”</p>
<p>   Sam frowned. “I’d be more thankful if <em> you </em> weren’t doing what you’re doing.” Dean’s job had always been a source of contention between the boys. “You could do something else now, Dean. You don’t have to keep,” he leaned forward, lowering his voice to a whisper, “selling yourself.”</p>
<p>   “Let’s not start, Sammy. I don’t get a whole lot of extra time like this, so let’s not waste it.”</p>
<p>   Sitting back, Sam acquiesced. “Fine.”</p>
<p>   “So, what’s been going on?”</p>
<p>   This time the question made Sam smile. “Well, I met a girl.”</p>
<p>   Dean sat up straighter with a huge grin. “That’s awesome! Tell me about her. Where’d you meet her? Are you actually dating her?”</p>
<p>   “Yeah, we’ve been official for a few weeks. I met her at one of the lectures. I thought she was cute and decided to take a chance. Her name is Jessica.” Sam pulled out his phone and brought up a picture he took of himself with his new girlfriend to show Dean. </p>
<p>   “Wow! She’s cute! I can’t believe she agreed to go out with you,” he joked. </p>
<p>   “I know, right? I know it’s early, but I really like her.” </p>
<p>   “That’s great! So gonna do the whole marriage and kids thing, huh?” </p>
<p>   Sam blushed a bit and looked down at his hands. “Way too early, but I would definitely like that life one day.” </p>
<p>   Their conversation paused as the waitress placed their orders in front of them. Dean thanked her and gave her a wink before she walked off. It wasn’t something Sam missed. </p>
<p>   “What about you?”</p>
<p>   “What about me?” Dean asked before digging into his burger. </p>
<p>   “What kind of life do you want? Do you want to spend the rest of your life working at Crowley’s? Do you want to meet someone? Is meeting someone even a possibility considering your schedule and what you do?”</p>
<p>   Dean mulled over his brother’s questions as he chewed on his massive bite of burger. Deep down, he knew that he couldn’t work at Crowley’s forever. Every few months, there was a newer, younger, hotter guy joining the roster. If he was honest, he only had about five good years left, maybe ten if he really kept himself up and kept his clients satisfied. He never thought the last part would be an issue. But as far as finding someone, having someone to come home to, the thought did have appeal. The doctor’s smiling face flashed in his mind. <em> As if. </em> It allowed him to be able to answer Sam though. </p>
<p>   “I have someone I’m interested in.”</p>
<p>   Sam froze in disbelief, fork halfway to his mouth. “Really?” He set his fork back onto his plate. “Who? Tell me about them.”</p>
<p>   “He’s a doctor.” To be fair, Dean had no way of knowing that for sure. He strongly suspected it, but it wasn’t something they were allowed to discuss in the playrooms. </p>
<p>   “Wow! That’s amazing! Where did you meet a doctor?”“In his office.” He knew from Sam’s skeptical brow that he may have messed up. </p>
<p>   “In his office? I find that hard to believe for two reasons. One, it is extremely unethical for a doctor to do and may even be illegal depending on what kind of doctor he is. Two, you would have to be near death before you ever considered walking into a doctor's office. So, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>   Dean sighed and decided to tell the truth knowing it was only going to get him another lecture. “He’s a client.”</p>
<p>   It looked Sam’s eyes were about to bug out of his head. “What? Please tell me that this whole thing is a joke and you’re not actually into one of those guys.”</p>
<p>   He shrugged and took another bite. </p>
<p>   “You have to know that these guys are paying to use you. They don’t care about you. They like how you look. They like how you do everything they say because you have to. They like being able to walk out of that building and never having to fucking see you again if they don’t want to. They like keeping what they do there separate from their real lives. You don’t actually know anything about this guy, do you? He could be married. He could have kids. Are you really going to let yourself get wrapped up in a guy that you can’t have?”</p>
<p>   Dean stared down at his plate, finding it hard to force his food down his throat. He never realized it before now and he felt like an idiot. Somehow, Dean was fully committed to the fantasy that he and the doctor had created. He let himself believe that it was a reality. Other people didn’t exist. He knew perfectly well what he was to the clients. He even knew some of them were cheating since they didn’t bother removing their ring. <em> Why did I let myself think this was something more? </em> </p>
<p>   “I didn’t mean to break you,” Sam said with a soft laugh, trying to ease the situation that made his brother go silent.</p>
<p>   Clearing his throat, Dean took another bite of his burger. “Thish ish good,” he said with a mouthful.</p>
<p>   Just like that, they moved on.</p><hr/>
<p>   After his week was up, he was ready to get back to work. He vowed that he would have all his clients seeing stars and wouldn’t think twice about the doctor. He kept that vow for the most part. In his mind, looking over his daily schedule for the doctor’s room first didn’t really count. For the first couple weeks, he didn’t really expect to see the doctor. He knew it was normally a once a month visit and they’d last seen each other the week before Dean’s time off. </p>
<p>   The third week though, he started getting antsy and his vow to not think about the doctor went out the window. He started checking his schedule multiple times a day to see if maybe he got added late. Despite the distraction, he still managed to keep his current clients happy. He had been working extra hard with them to make sure they couldn’t say he was distracted. </p>
<p>   When the fifth week passed with no doctor visit, Dean started to feel down. They’d never gone so long without seeing each other. After the sixth week, he knew that whatever the reason, they wouldn’t see each other again. </p>
<p>   It took a full two weeks for Dean to get out of the funk he fell into. Crowley threatened to send him on another leave, but he promised as soon as he came back from his scheduled day off, he would be better. Thankfully, his boss had agreed and Dean used his day off to mope and feel sad.</p>
<p>   He was mad at himself for having developed feelings for a client in the first place. He used that anger, let it drive him to forget. The next day, his clients got more than they bargained for. They may have been using Dean, but he used them, too. He took out his anger, frustration, and hurt on them. He made sure to stay within the bounds they permitted, but he was rougher than usual. </p>
<p>   Eventually, the emotions settled down and Dean was able to be back to his old self. He joked with the people he worked with. Congratulated Sam when he got a text saying he and Jessica were moving in together. He even started connecting with some old friends that he hadn’t seen in a while. Things were actually normal and Dean was thankful. </p>
<p>   Five months in, he was once again called into Crowley’s office, but this time he knew why. Every worker had to have a physical around the anniversary of their hire. He knew it was about that time. </p>
<p>   Crowley was already holding out the paper when Dean walked in. “Remember, any doctor you want, but I need to be able to verify. Don’t come back until it’s done.”</p>
<p>   “Got it.” Dean grabbed the paper and walked back out. Crowley’s had their own lab for blood work, but when it came to physicals, the employees had to see an actual doctor. </p>
<p>   When he called the clinic he went to last year, the number was disconnected. A quick Google search showed the clinic had permanently closed. “Well, this sucks.” Another search brought up a ton of clinics in his area. He called the closest one and was able to get in the next day. </p>
<p>   Dean had been pretty proud of himself in regards to his thoughts about the doctor. Over the past couple months, he’d only crossed his mind a few times. However, sitting in the waiting room at the clinic, it was hard to think about much else. He sent up a prayer that he wouldn’t get hard just from being in the exam room. </p>
<p>   The door to the waiting room opened and a kind-looking nurse stood there with a chart. “Dean?” she called.</p>
<p>   Immediately, Dean jumped to his feet and followed her back. She proceeded to get his height and weight and then took him to the exam room. There she covered his vitals and confirmed that he was just there for the physical. He handed over the paper from Crowley and she attached it to his chart. </p>
<p>   “Okay, sweetie. Just relax and the doctor will be with you shortly.” She stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her. </p>
<p>   Dean had been well-distracted when talking to the nurse, but as soon as that door clicked shut, his stomach started doing flip-flops. He stood up and began pacing the room, feeling anxious. If it was hard to think about anything besides the doctor before, it was impossible now. He had to admit that the doctor’s playroom at Crowley’s was spot on because it was quite similar to the one he was in. That wasn’t helping how he was feeling. </p>
<p>   <em> This is no big deal. This is not the same place. The doctor isn’t going to come in and fuck me. This is just a routine physical. You’ve done this every year for the past six years. Nothing new. </em>He shook his arms, trying to work out the tension he was feeling. </p>
<p>   As usual, the wait time drug on. Dean eventually settled down in the chair. He was still feeling tense, but the anxiety had simmered down. He was actually letting himself think about the doctor for once. <em> I wonder where he is, how he is… Hell, I wonder who he is. I don’t guess it matters. He obviously went back to his life. Sam’s probably right. Probably has a wife and kids to deal with. Stupid me. </em> Dean shook his head in annoyance. It had been a long time since he dwelled on the facts and it was just as irritating now as it was before. </p>
<p>   Needing to move around again, Dean hopped back up to walk around the small exam room, looking at the posters on the wall. <em> That’s all behind me now. I don’t need to deal with that. Maybe I should start cutting back on hours. I could start spending some more time at Charlie’s bar and maybe actually find someone to date. I am a new person who is going to have a new life. </em>Despite how resolute he was feeling, the knock on the door still startled him. </p>
<p>   “Mr. Winchester, I’m Doctor Novak.”</p>
<p>   Dean’s body froze in place as the hair stood up on the back of his neck. The very voice he had tried to forget was speaking to him once again. He turned around slowly, seeing the doctor having the same realization of who he was seeing. </p>
<p>   “Dean…”Doctor Novak quickly shut the door behind him, but didn’t move from where he stood. “I, I can’t believe you’re here. How are you?”</p>
<p>   Having just been thinking about the doctor and then suddenly seeing him had really thrown Dean. He felt like his brain was short-circuited. As much as he may have secretly wished to see the man who was now in front of him, he didn’t really think it was going to happen. Now that it had, he couldn’t settle on a single emotion. He was mad at this man for disappearing, but happy to just see his face. He was also sad because he knew he would have to try to forget this man again once he left. Then, simmering around everything else was his attraction. Maybe it was just the time apart, but Dean was certain he’d gotten hotter. Finally, finding words, he answered, “Um, yeah. I’m good. You?”</p>
<p>   “I’m good.” For a long moment, the pair simply stared at each other, as if unbelieving of their own eyes. Doctor Novak finally looked away, remembering his surroundings. Setting the chart on the counter, he said,  “Um, if you want, I can get another doctor to come do your appointment since we...know each other.”</p>
<p>   Dean shook his head. “No. I don’t want that.” He was just now seeing the doctor again. The last thing he wanted was for him to walk away, leaving Dean to wonder what happened. This time, he needed answers. “Look. I know this may be awkward and if you want to pawn me off on someone else, that’s fine. But first, can you please tell me why you stopped coming to see me? Whatever the truth is, I don’t care. I just need to know.”</p>
<p>   Doctor Novak looked thoroughly confused. “What do you mean? I called months ago to make my usual appointment, but they said you weren’t there anymore. They said I could use someone else, but…,” the doctor looked a little ashamed, “I had never intended to become a regular. I was just trying it out. I kept coming back for you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” </p>
<p>   Those words practically had Dean floating, but at the same time, he was confused by what the doctor had told him. “They said I didn’t work there anymore? When was this?” As soon as he heard the date, he was livid. “My boss sent me home for a week. I guess you could say it was a suspension, but I still worked there.”</p>
<p>   “You’ve been there this whole time?” The doctor’s eyes were wide as he realized. “I had no idea. I would have been back.”</p>
<p>   Dean took a step forward, eyes lowered as he thought about his next question. “So, now that you know, are you going to come back?”</p>
<p>   For a moment, the doctor didn’t say anything. Crossing the small room, he used a single finger under Dean’s chin to lift his head, eyes meeting. “Do you want me to come back? Do you want to keep doing what we were doing?”</p>
<p>   The low voice speaking so softly turned Dean’s insides to jelly. With Doctor Novak so close, his heartbeat sped up, his body trained to anticipate pleasure. Looking into those blue eyes, it was hard not to melt into him, but Dean could tell the doctor wanted an answer. “I want...I want to keep seeing you.”</p>
<p>   “You’re seeing me now.”</p>
<p>   Those whispered words sounded like an invitation to Dean. He grabbed the doctor’s white coat and yanked him forward, pressing their lips together. It was the spark that lit them on fire. Within seconds, their tongues were surging forward, each chasing the taste they had been denied. Hands roamed, pulling tighter against each other, needing to feel what they had been missing. </p>
<p>   Their frenzied makeout session had them both losing their minds. That became very apparent when Doctor Novak used his body to pin Dean to the wall, urging him without words to wrap his legs around his waist. As soon as he had, the doctor expertly rolled his hips forward.</p>
<p>   The clothing between them muted the feeling, but just the act caused Dean to throw his head back with a happy moan. He quickly found himself back on his feet, staring at the panting doctor. </p>
<p>   “I want nothing more than to fuck you into this wall.” The words were nearly growled out. He looked back at the door with a sigh and then back to Dean. “We, uh...we can’t do this here,” the doctor explained. </p>
<p>   “Because you don’t want your wife to find out?” Dean winced at his own question. <em> How did that end up being the thing that came out? </em></p>
<p>   The doctor cocked his head. “No. I’m single. And gay. This is my place of work so I don’t want to get in trouble for messing around with a patient. Who told you I had a wife?”</p>
<p>   Dean shook his head and waved the question away. “Nevermind. It’s not important.” He shifted, the bulge in his jeans feeling uncomfortable. Looking down, he saw the doctor’s pants were sporting a similar scenario. </p>
<p>   Seeing where Dean’s focus had fallen, the doctor smiled. “That’s going to need a minute.”</p>
<p>   Looking back up, Dean smiled a cocky grin. “Fuck me anyway. I can be quiet.”</p>
<p>   The doctor grabbed Dean’s chin and pressed against him. “I don’t want you to be quiet, Dean. The next time I fuck you, I will have you screaming my name.”</p>
<p>   Dean blinked. It was hard to ask with his chin being held, but he managed, “What <em> is </em> your name?”</p>
<p>   Looking sheepish, the doctor let go of Dean and stepped back. He held out his hand. “I’m Doctor Castiel Novak. You can call me Castiel or Cas if you want.”</p>
<p>   Dean shook his hand with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Cas. I’m Dean Winchester.” Letting go of the warm hand, he decided to just go for it. “I actually live pretty close to here. Do you wanna come over when you’re done here? You can make me be as loud as you want there.”</p>
<p>   Castiel’s eyes shone at the suggestion. “Very much, but will you get in trouble with Crowley for meeting a client outside work?”</p>
<p>   The question stopped Dean short and he felt his heart sink. “I didn’t know you wanted to be a client, still. I thought…”</p>
<p>   Understanding the mistake, Castiel rushed to fix it. “No, no, no! I don’t want to be. I never wanted to be a client, but I knew that we weren’t allowed to ask to see you outside of our appointments.” He huffed a laugh, “Trust me, I wanted to. So many times, I came close, but I didn’t know if you were really feeling the same way or just a great actor. Most of all, I didn’t want to run the risk of getting kicked out and never getting to see you again. I only ask because I don’t want to get you in trouble or cost you your job.”</p>
<p>   Not wanting to get his hopes up, Dean needed clarity. “So, you’re saying you would consider...like, dating me?”</p>
<p>   The answering smile was brilliant. “Absolutely. I think we need to actually get to know each other, but I would give anything for the opportunity.”</p>
<p>   Unable to help himself, Dean closed the space between them for another kiss, keeping this one short and sweet. He didn’t want to let go though, so kept Castiel loosely in his arms. “I’m at 803 Wayward Street. What time can you be at my place?”</p>
<p>   “Wow, that is close. Um, I should be out of here by 6:30, so shortly after that. Would that be okay?”</p>
<p>   “Perfect.” Being so close, the two couldn’t pass up the chance to trade a few more kisses before Castiel finally pulled away. “Oh, I was supposed to give you a physical.”</p>
<p>   Dean laughed and pulled the paper off the forgotten chart. “Nah. Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of this.” He ripped the paper into fourths and then pulled a pen from Castiel’s pocket. Unfortunately, it was the penlight and not the writing instrument he was hoping it was. </p>
<p>   Castiel stifled his laugh and traded the light with the actual pen he had. </p>
<p>   Dean wrote his number and address on a clear spot and handed it to the Castiel. “My friend offered me a job working at her bar. I was already thinking about taking it.”</p>
<p>   Castiel’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Realy? You wouldn’t be working at Crowley’s anymore?”</p>
<p>   It was going to be hard to lose the little bit of anxiety that resided over Castiel having been a client first. “Yeah, is that okay?”</p>
<p>   “Of course! I mean, I hope I’m not influencing your decision. I have no problem with you working there obviously.”</p>
<p>   Dean shrugged. “You did influence it some. I was kind of on the fence, but if I was to have a boyfriend, I think it would be better if he could tell people I was a bartender instead of a whore.”</p>
<p>   Castiel’s lips thinned at the vulgar word, but a knock on the door kept him from being able to respond. </p>
<p>   The nurse from before peeked her head in. “Sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Halden is in room six and you know how she gets.”</p>
<p>   Castiel nodded and said, “I’ll be right there.” When the door closed, he said, “I guess I have to go, but I will absolutely see you tonight, okay?” One more kiss and the doctor backed towards the door, not wanting to take his eyes off Dean. </p>
<p>   “I’ll be waiting with bells on,” Dean joked. </p>
<p>   “I’d rather you be waiting with nothing on.” Castiel gave a wink and opened the door. “Just drop off your chart with the receptionist.”</p>
<p>   Even as Castiel disappeared from sight, it was hard for Dean to keep his smile contained. As he left his chart at the front, he thought about what he was going to have to do. <em> Stop by Charlie’s first and make sure she was for real about the job offer. Then to Crowley’s to quit. He’s not gonna like that, but he’s got plenty of people to take my spot. Then home...to get naked and wait on the doctor. Ha! Waiting has always been foreplay. </em> There was no stopping that smile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>